


Take Me Back

by Shadowpool95



Series: Rosebird Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2, F/F, First Kiss, Rosebird, Rosebird Week 2019, so this turned out to be just as angsty as i hoped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpool95/pseuds/Shadowpool95
Summary: It all happened so fast, up until the moment that time just… stopped.





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for tumblr user @rose-bird-week 's Rosebird Week. Day 2 was First Kiss
> 
> :)

It all happened so fast, up until the moment that time just… stopped.

The sticky, jagged red line that split the air at the edge of Summer’s field of vision shouldn’t have been as much of a relief as it was. Shouldn’t have hurt as much. Though maybe that was just the claws finally making contact with her flesh as her aura popped, shattered, broke.

Raven flew out of her portal, a force of fury and bared teeth and flashing steel. She looked beautiful and dangerous, as she always had. An avenging angel of death. The last time Summer saw her was years ago. She took every sluggish second she was given to just drink in the sight.

There were too many Grimm around, though. Too much of a threat to enjoy the reunion properly. Raven was drowning in an endless cloud of black smoke, the achingly familiar look of determination on her face making it clear that she was ready to fight the whole hoard surrounding them.

Saving herself seemed like too much effort, but Summer would always do whatever it took to save Raven. She took a numb step forward, summoning whatever dredges were left of the poisonous light that always dogged her steps. She’s never tried to use it after her aura was depleted. Usually passed out long before she got the chance.

Raven turned toward her just then, their eyes locking. Summer’s never seen such deep set fear on her face before. There wasn’t really a choice left.

Summer’s vision went black as the world was bathed in white. She was on the ground before she could even see again.

The ringing in her ears was probably a result of the sudden silence. Every single Grimm was gone. She did it. Then again, Summer’s mouth was coated in the taste of metal and her body was on fire. Maybe the ringing had something to do with that too.

It wouldn’t have mattered either way, except Raven was all of the sudden  _ there _ . Calloused hands carefully turned her over, brushing her face with more gentleness than anyone but a chosen few could guess she was capable of. Her face was the only thing in Summer’s unsteady field of view, the only thing she could concentrate on. Her lips were moving, but all Summer could hear was this damn ringing.

“Rae,” Summer tried to say. The word bubbled up her throat and out of her mouth, and just as the sounds around her came back, so did the pain. It was everywhere. Suddenly the horrified look on Raven’s face made sense.

“-doing out here?” she yelled, screamed. Summer saw the terror she probably tried to hide. She was never good at hiding. Not with her. “Where are Qrow and Tai? Why aren’t they with you?”

_ The kids _ , she wanted to say,  _ they’re with Yang and Ruby _ . But too much effort lay between here and getting all that out. There was so much she wanted to say to Raven. So much she’s practiced over the years. 

“You came,” was all that would come out, choked and fading.

Raven looked away from Summer’s face, down to her chest and stomach. Summer hadn’t even realized that she was that injured. When did that happen? Raven’s hands were soaked in blood- her blood -covered in it. When had she started putting pressure on the wound? Why couldn’t she feel any of it?

All the pain was inside, she realized. Bottled up for the day she dreamed about.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all.

“We’ll get you fixed,” she realized Raven was saying. Praying. “I’ll- I’ll take you home and we can- we can-” Raven looked around desperately, but Summer knew there wasn’t enough time for any amount of portals to help.

“Raven,” she rasped, barely louder than a whisper. Still, it stopped Raven’s rambling and grabbed her attention. Her eyes were shiny with tears and Summer knew that she knew.

Suddenly the years she had with Raven and the years she didn’t and all the things she had left unsaid were swarming in her head. “I love you,” she said, and that relieved some of the pain, some of the pressure.

She watched as Raven’s face fell even further. Watched as she took her hands off the jagged wound and moved closer to her face. Summer didn’t blame her, there really was no point in pretending, was there?

“I’m sorry,” Raven said desperately. “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt, I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner…” she trailed off into a choked breath that stuttered in her chest. 

Summer thought Raven may have ran a finger over her cheek, left a streak of blood behind. Maybe. How would she know?

But the tears that started to fall, trail down Raven’s face like they hand any right to be there, she felt each one of those in her soul.

“Hey,” Summer murmured. Raven moved closer to hear her. “I missed you.” And she wished she had more time, more strength to say everything that ‘I missed you’ implied, but maybe Raven understood. Maybe they had thought all the same things, because carefully, gently, Raven leaned down to kiss her.

It wasn’t much off a kiss. Too much crying and too much blood. Not enough moving parties. Raven closed her eyes, but immediately opened them again. Looked Summer in the eyes and Summer could see every single emotion that Raven’s ever tried to hide away from her. There was a fractured, morbid beauty to it. Something broken beyond repair.

“I’m sorry,” Raven said again, both their hearts aching.

Summer tried to smile, tried to say something. tried to reassure her that she already had her forgiveness, but nothing happened. Nothing came out.

She had nothing left.


End file.
